


Been around the world, don't speak the language

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [57]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, POV David Rose, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, teasing sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: “David.” It’s almost yanked out of him and David shivers at the low tone, rocking his hips forward. “I’ve been thinking about what you said all day, god.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 52
Kudos: 242





	Been around the world, don't speak the language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts).



> TINN said “years later, Patrick telling David how close he always was all the time in the beginning and then doing some expert level thing and David coming in like an instant” in my general vicinity. She knew what she was doing. 
> 
> Title is from Jason Derulo.

It’s been one of those days. No, one of those weeks. Maybe even one of those months, now David is thinking about it. They’ve been run off their feet at the store, which is great news for their budget but not so good for their energy levels, and there’s been nowhere near enough time for _connecting._ Which isn’t to say they haven’t been having sex — they have, but it’s been less of either of them getting fucked into the mattress and more loose, lazy handjobs when they’re both dangling on the edge of sleep. But more than that, David can’t remember when they last had a proper date night. So when there’s a momentary lull between customers and Patrick scrubs a hand over his eyes before mustering up one of those soft smiles he reserves exclusively for David, David makes an executive decision. 

When he gets off the phone with the Italian place in Elmdale to book them a table for tonight, he turns around only to find Patrick crowded in right behind him. 

“That was a good idea.” His arms slip around David’s waist almost unconsciously, as though he can’t be this close to David and not be holding him. “Thank you, David.”

David fights a smile as he rolls his eyes towards the ceiling. “Maybe _I_ just wanted a fancy dinner.”

“Ah.” The thing about Patrick is, no matter how selfish or haughty David pretends to be, Patrick always sees right through him. He knows exactly when David is serious and when he’s playing something up for dramatic effect. “I don’t think that’s it. I think you wanted to be a _nice person.”_

The smile David’s been tucking behind his lips escapes, free and easy in a way he didn’t know he could smile before he met Patrick. “Maybe you’re just easily pleased.”

There’s a glint in Patrick’s eye that David has come to recognise over the years; it means Patrick is having an idea, usually one that ends with them both sweating and gasping and shaking. But before David can chase the thread the bell over the door chimes, and Patrick steps away with what looks like reluctance to go deal with the intruder. 

Um, customer. 

* * *

All the way home Patrick is perfectly normal, with just a hand on David’s knee during the drive, but the second they step inside their front door David finds himself pressed against the wall with Patrick’s face buried in his neck and their legs slotted together. 

“David.” It’s almost yanked out of him and David shivers at the low tone, rocking his hips forward. “I’ve been thinking about what you said all day, god.”

Admittedly, the way Patrick has pushed the collar of his sweater aside to suck what is already shaping up to be a pretty impressive hickey into his collarbone is very distracting, but still — David can’t think of what he possibly could have said to inspire this reaction. “Wh— what did I say?” He stutters over the first word as Patrick’s thumbs dig into the soft flesh over his hipbones. “Whatever it was, remind me to say it every day from now on— _fuck.”_

Patrick sinks his teeth into the hickey for a moment before stepping back. His eyes are dark and he’s breathing hard, but the smile he gives David is surprisingly gentle. 

“That I’m easily pleased.”

David blinks. “That… was not meant to be dirty talk.”

“I know. I just…” Patrick trails off as he nips at David’s jaw, a move that should be weird and is instead just extremely fucking hot, before he steps back. “Come to bed, David.”

They take the stairs at a pace David hasn’t attempted since the early days of their marriage, when fucking in a house they owned together was such a novelty they’d race each other to the bedroom the second they got home. Once they’re in their room they undress each other with ruthless efficiency before falling onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and tongues, Patrick on top of him, his weight pressing David down into the comforter.

“So.” Patrick seems to have gotten distracted peppering kisses along David’s jaw, so David has to bring them back to the discussion at hand. “The fact that you’re easily pleased gets you hot?”

Patrick laughs as he adjusts slightly so their cocks are pressed together, and then he rolls his hips. It’s too much friction in the best way and the noise David makes is somewhere between a gasp and a groan.

“Do you remember when we first started dating?” David will never understand how Patrick can sound so goddamn _conversational_ even when he’s this hard. “I was so hot for you all the time. Just your hand on my jaw when you kissed me got me so turned on.” He kisses his way down David’s neck, licking at the hollow of his throat.

“And how is that different to now?” He means the words to sound teasing but his breath is already coming in sharp bursts, so the effect is somewhat lost.

Patrick chuckles against David’s throat, the vibrations making him shiver. “Now you have to work for it a tiny bit.”

“Not much, though.”

Patrick glances up at him with a self-deprecating grin. “No, not much.” He kisses his way down David’s chest, hands scratching at David’s sides as he goes. When his mouth reaches David’s navel he moves to the side instead of continuing down, flicking his tongue into the crease of David’s hip and bringing his head to rest on David’s thigh.

“I used to come as soon as you touched me.” Patrick’s breath ghosts along David’s cock as he looks up, eyes locked on his, and David can feel the precome pooling at the head of his dick; he’s not tied up, he could wrap a hand around himself if he wanted to, but Patrick’s obviously going somewhere with this and he doesn’t want to rush it. “I’d get so embarrassed and you were so nice about it. You told me it was hot, that you took it as a compliment.”

“It _was_ hot.” The words are more breathed than spoken, but by the way Patrick grins he knows they were heard.

“I don’t know if I ever really believed you.” Patrick has one hand on the hip opposite to the one he’s resting his head on, thumb stroking languid circles even as David’s cock begs for attention. “But you were so patient with me — letting me explore, teaching me how to make you feel good.”

David’s so turned on he could cry and when he speaks, his voice comes out raspy. “You were a quick study.”

Patrick turns his head far enough that he can nip at the tender skin of David’s inner thigh. “I wanted to make it good for you.”

“You did.” David swallows hard around the sudden lump in his throat. “You do.”

Patrick moves so he’s settled in between David’s legs, mouth so close to his dick that David could thrust up between his lips now if he wanted to. But Patrick’s gazing up at him again, eyes warm and full of love, and he manages to find a well of patience he didn’t know existed.

When Patrick speaks again, it’s a barely audible whisper. “I used to be so bad at this.”

Before David can refute the statement Patrick’s lips are _finally_ wrapped around him and then Patrick is sinking down, down, swallowing him to the root in one smooth stroke. And it’s not like Patrick hasn’t deepthroated him before, but — well. David’s not sure if he should blame the matter-of-fact way Patrick takes him down his throat, or all the talking, or the way Patrick got him thinking about a time when this was wildly out of reach, but whatever it is all he can do is grip the headboard desperately as his orgasm is punched out of him, the feel of Patrick swallowing around him making his eyelids flutter shut as he gives himself over to it. He only opens his eyes again when Patrick pulls off him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and looking absolutely, unbearably smug.

“You're right.” Patrick smirks at him. “That _is_ hot.”

“Okay.” The moment David has control of his limbs he’s using them to flip Patrick over, muscling his way in between Patrick’s thighs so his knees are over David’s shoulders. He’s about half a second from pulling out his most elaborate moves when he has a better idea. He moves back slightly so that he can suck Patrick’s balls into his mouth, tongue lightly tracing around them as Patrick lets loose a broken moan somewhere above his head. David stays there a while, rolling them around in his mouth as Patrick’s hands find their way into his hair, before finally puling off with one last soft kiss. Then he brings himself to the base of Patrick’s dick, nosing his way up the underside as he inhales deeply, the smell of Patrick’s arousal making his mouth water.

“David, fuck.” Patrick tries to use the hands in his hair to tug his head to where he wants it, where he’s steadily leaking, but David resists with a wide grin.

“Careful; anyone would think I didn’t have to work for it.”

There’s a pause before Patrick huffs, his head dropping back onto the pillow. “Oh my god. You’re the worst.”

“Am I, though?” He breathes hot and hard over the head of Patrick’s cock and watches with delight as it twitches in response, more precome dripping out. “Am I really?”

“No.” Patrick’s voice cracks gratifyingly on the syllable. “You get me so hot, all the time, I’m so fucking easy for you, David, _please—_ ” He cuts himself off with a loud groan as David finally takes pity on him and wraps his mouth around Patrick’s dick. He runs his tongue along the slit, lapping up the taste of him before sliding about halfway down. He looks up, lips stretched around Patrick’s dick, to see Patrick staring down at him with wide eyes, his chest heaving as he gulps in a breath. He winks and Patrick grins back, just before he tightens both hands in David’s hair and starts fucking his face. David lets his eyes fall shut and his throat relax and it’s — flatteringly — barely any time at all before Patrick stills, chokes out something that sounds like it was probably meant to be David’s name, and comes hard down his throat.

It’s only when Patrick lets go of his hair and sinks back bonelessly into the bed that David pulls away, unhooking Patrick’s legs from around his shoulders before crawling up to collapse next to him. He waits until Patrick has just got his breath back to speak.

“You know, if you’re really into this whole reminiscing thing I’m sure I could call Ray to come bursting in halfway through.”

Patrick turns, burying his face in David’s shoulder as he laughs so hard his shoulders shake. When his laughter finally dies away he pulls back, bringing one hand to David’s face to trace a thumb gently along his cheekbone.

“Our early days were great.” His voice is rough with emotion and David has to blink twice to get rid of the tears that spring unexpectedly to his eyes. “But David, I wouldn’t trade being married to you for anything.”

And there’s nothing David can do in response to that except lean over and kiss him soundly. “Me either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
